alice sensei y papá
by alicexxshun
Summary: alice es una profesora de un colegio muy prestigiado, shun un joven soltero con 2 hijos...,quienes desean solo una cosa mas que nada en asta vida UNA MAMÁ  -papá necesita novia-...-si eso creo-
1. Chapter 1

_**Alice sensei y papa!**_

_Aquí como siempre con una loca y demente idea está algo rara pero me pareció bastante tentadora para escribirla…_

_Bueno primero que nada quisiera decirles que mi esta idea llevaba varios días rondando en mi cabeza, pero no me atrevía a escribirla me encuentro en la creación de otros fanfics y atrasada en muchos pero me pondré al corriente muy pronto ya tengo los capítulos hechos solo tengo que subirlos, tan bien quisiera añadir que me encuentro muy feliz en esta semana santa, tiempo de paz y armonía…_

_En fin sin más que decir_

_=ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen=_

_Capitulo_

_Uno_

_**=Dos trabajos=**_

_**Conociéndonos **_

Era de mañana en Tokio y una pequeña niña observaba por su ventana….

-desearía, tener una mamá no lo crees hermano-pregunto una niña de cabellos negros lacios y ojos acaramelados, a su hermano, de cabello se mi azulado…, y de ojos acaramelados

-sí, yo igual mama nos dejo y no le importamos- dijo el menor

-HIMEMIYA, Y KYOSHIRO KAZAMI, BAJEN YA!- amenazo un hombre, de unos 25 años de edad llamado shun kazami!

-vamos-dijeron los jóvenes al uní sonido…

-suban al auto, dijo el joven abriéndoles la puerta….

-no querrán llegar tarde a su primer día de clases o si- dijo él entre divertido y enojado…

Shun y sus hijos salieron ahora de la casa una casa de mucho pero mucho lujo podría decirse

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

Una joven de cabellos anaranjados que respondía al nombre de alice gehabich

Salía a correr llegaría tarde a su nuevo empleo…

_**En el auto**_

…

Vamos avanza-gritaba shun ya que el igual iba muy tarde a su trabajo…

Shun iba a arrancar pero… una chica de unos 17 años de edad de cabellera, anaranjada, se cruzo en el camino corriendo a toda velocidad shun freno en seco pero, de todas maneras casi la atropella…

Oye que eres imbécil-grito alice mirando el mercedes pero ya que eran vidrios polarizados (obscurecidos) no logro ver bien a su conductor…

Shun puso cara de pocos amigos mientras veía a la chica alejarse a toda velocidad entre la multitud….

-que chica tan desubicada- bufo mientras arrancaba su auto

Al llegar a la escuela los niños se dispusieron a bajar del auto

-esperen aquí dijo shun mientras avanzaba a paso seguro buscando alguna profesora que le dijera dónde queda el salón de sus hijos

-disculpe, dijo shun- usted sabe quién es la profesora de primero de primaria-

-humm si es la señorita alice gehabich- dijo una joven de coletas azules y ojos verdes (ya se imaginaran quien es…)

-sí y en donde puedo encontrarla-dijo amablemente

- si ella está por… -dijo runo- espere un minuto MIRRA, sabes donde esta alice-dijo runo gritándole a su amiga que se encontraba al otro lado del patio…

-no todavía no llega-grito ella…

-a esa dormilona apuesto, a que apenas viene en camino,-bufo la joven- lo siento tendrá que esperar…

-bien-dijo shun con su típico tono de vos

Mientras tanto una joven oji-café se en encontraba, atravesando la puerta en camino hacia su salón pero…

-ni siquiera lo intentes alice-dijo runo de manera acusadora-ya te delataron los padres de familia que vinieron a preguntar por ti….

Señor dijeron runo y mirra- ya ha llegado alice puede venir con sus hijos-dijeron habiéndole señas de que se acercara a conocerla…

Shun tomo a sus niños de la mano y se acerco con un semblante amable pero…. Al ver la chic al lado de runo ese semblante desapareció y se formo uno más serio, esa era la "chica" que le había llamado imbécil…los niños al verla se abalanzaron contra ella y la abrazaron

- Muy buenos días dijo alice educadamente- me llamo alice gehabich y será la sensei de sus angelitos-dijo tierna y amablemente-Y cuál es su nombre señor-dijo alzando la vista topando se con esos ojos acaramelados…

-yo soy el imbécil-dijo entre divertido y egocéntrico alice se quedo pasmada y su mirada se dirigió hacia el auto el "mercedes"

-lo… lo siento -se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia estaba muy apenada

- no hay cuidado debo suponer que usted se encuentra bastante apurada- dijo sonriéndole de una manera maliciosa esa sonrisa torcida que en boba a cualquiera- me llamo shun kazami-dijo extendiéndole la mano

- y yo me llamo alice gehabich- dijo tomándola "educadamente"

- un gusto contesto- rápida y educadamente

Todos observaron bastante entretenidos la escena hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba inicio de clases…

Alice iba a entrar pero sintió una leve presión que se lo impedía, la mano de un joven de cabellos negros

-mmm disculpa shun, po…podrías devolverme mi mano?-pregunto bastante inocente e incómoda y nerviosa

-eh si claro dijo entregándole su mano- oye a qué hora vengo por ellos- pregunto buscando más excusas para poder hablarle…

- si eh, creo que a las 12 pm- dijo sonriente como siempre…

En tiendo- dijo – bien nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba a girar se sorprendió alice le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ambos niños contemplaban la escena muy entretenidamente

-creo que ya tenemos una mamá-dijo kyoshiro a su hermana en un susurro

-por que lo dices pregunto -inocente la niña

- los viste, hasta la sensei tuvo que pedirle que le devolviera su mano eso me huele a romance- dijo el niño a su hermana

-niños, no deben meterse en cosas de adultos-dijeron las otras dos senseins mirra y runo

-oh vamos solo quiero ver si papa se atreve a invitarla a salir –dijo el niño en cara de reproche

-yo apuesto que la invita ahora mismo-dijo himemiya con cara retadora

-está bien apuesto 5 billetes a que el la invita a la hora de recogernos- dijo kyoshiro muy confiado

Ambas senseis los miraban muy extrañadas pero a la vez divertidas dos niños apostando, si iban a invitar a su amiga a salir…, no era tan mala idea

-oye mirra-dijo runo-yo apuesto 10 billetes a que el la invita a comer ya mismo-dijo runo muy segura de ello

-ja! Pues yo digo que la invita hoy por la tarde o mañana-dijo mirra desafiantemente

…

_**Que tal les pareció muy raro?**_

_**Quien ganara la apuesta?**_

_**En fin con mi mente retorcida espero reviews por favor que dicen**_

_**Esta genial lo aman lo odian mejor me largo a estudiar?**_

_**Dejen reviews**_

_**Los quiero no se olviden de comentar en mis historias**_

_**Todo sea por ti (oneshot)**_

_**Arequipe (oneshop)**_

_**Fuera de mis cadenas ( cap 1)**_

_**Mi querido angel de la muerte (cap1)**_

_**Almas gemelas nosotros pero si nos odiamos o no? (cap. 6)**_

_**Regresas a mi (cap. 1)**_

_**Y ahora esta**_

_**Alice sensei y papa! (cap. 1)**_

_**Los amó dejen rr**_

_**Besos**_

_**bye**_


	2. apuesta

BIEN hola de nuevo antes que nada quisiera decirles que quisiera que me dieran ideas para continuar el fic de

_**Almas gemelas nosotros pero si nos odiamos o no?**_

_**Si por favor es que, Me encuentro algo corta de imaginación en cuanto a este fic…**_

Los amo espero sus mensajes privados con ideas TODAS las ideas son bien recibidas…

Sin más que decir el cap

= ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-bien vendré por ellos a las 12 pm- dijo shun dirigiendo se al "_mercedes"_ –hasta luego

-adiós – dijo Alice dándose la vuelta

-oye- dijo shun algo nervioso todos voltearon a mirar y runo y himemiya emocionadas y mirra y el menor de los kazami muy decepcionados...- yo eh! Mmmm…tú tienes algo que hacer digamos hoy como a las 8 pm-dijo casi soltándolo de sopetón…. Runo y la mayor de los kazami saltaron de alegría… mirra y el menor de los kazami decepcionados sacaron sus billeteras y pagaron la apuesta

-este pues estaré dibujando- fijo Alice pero apenas analizo lo que acaba de decir deseo nunca haber abierto su bocota!...

- pues si quieres salvarte de dibujar te gustaría ir a comer algo-pregunto ya divertido por la expresión apenada de Alice…., Alice iba a decir algo pero sus amigas se le adelantaron

-si ella quiere ir-dijo runo tapándole la boca a alice

-si en qué lugar-pregunto mirra añadiendo una mano mas contra la boca de alice…

- te parece si yo paso por alice ¿donde vive?-pregunto casi riéndose ante la notoria expresión apenada y enojada de la chica con sus amigas por taparle la boca y responder por ella

-ella vive en esta dirección dijo mirra entregándole un papel con la dirección de alice escrita…

-adiós dijo shun mientras apresuraba su paso ya que se estaba muriendo de la risa por la cara de alice…entro al "_mercedes"_ y se fue…

_**Mientras tanto**_

_-_ y a ustedes, qué rayos les pasa-dijo alice muy molesta

-oh vamos alice dime a que te gusto aparte esta lindo-dijo runo dándole un codazo a su amiga

- es que acaso no notaste como te miraba- dijo mirra con corazones en los ojos

-oigan-dijo alice señalando en dirección a los niños que estaban bastante entretenidos…

-y además viste te invito a salir-dijo runo ignorando a alice…

-oigan-dijo alice un poco más molesta

- si cierto además estaba nervioso-dijo mirra ignorando igual a alice

-OIGAN-grito ya molesta

-que-contestaron runo y mirra al uní sonido

-los niños esta hay-dijo alice señalándolos

-y que contesto runo-algo confundida

-si además hasta ellos apostaron si te invitaba hoy o mañana igual a nosotras-dijo mirra sin pensar

Asi y quien gano dijo alice interesada

-pues gano runo y la niña que esta a ya-dijo mirra señalando a su amiga y a la mayor de los kazami

Runo, mirra, y alice entraron al colegio en eso se repartieron los niños y alice le tocaron los hijos de shun… según runo y mirra "_una coincidencia" _

El día paso rápido y tocaron el timbre de salida de los estudiantes…los niños vieron que el auto de su padre y decidieron hacer un plan entraron en el baño y no saldrían de ahí hasta que su padre y su sensei hablen….

-hola –dijo shun entrando al salón en donde le indicaron que estarían sus hijos

-hola-contesto alice

- ah donde están mis hijos-pregunto shun mirando para todo lado sin verlos

-en el baño creo-dijo alice mirándolo

-ah oye lo de hace rato- dijo shun haciendo una pausa captando la atención de la peli naranja- tu si quieres salir con migo?

- ah que si claro-dijo alice terminando con una tierna sonrisa

-genial, solo hay un problema tengo 3 amigos/ dolores de cabeza, que insistieron en acompañarme me preguntaba si tú tienes 3 amigas para ir enserio no quiero estar con ellos sin que ellos tenga algo de compañía-dijo asiendo una mueca de suspenso…

-si por supuesto que si mirra, runo y julie estarían encantadas-dijo sonriente

-genial espero que dan, ace y Billy, no las hagan enfadar-dijo feliz

- muy tarde se enfadan con una facilidad que te impresionaría-dijo sonriendo

Hola papa nos vamos-gritaron los 2 pequeños desde la puerta –mirándolos pícaramente

-si voy adelántense –dijo shun "_amablemente"_ los pequeños captaron "la_ indirecta_" de su padre y se fueron- ah donde puedo recoger a tus amigas –dijo shun

-ah no, no ellas viven con migo dijo-alice

-viven 4 en un mismo departamento-dijo arqueando una ceja

-si asique por eso pienso conseguirme otro trabajo-dijo algo apenada

- a-dijo shun

Bien adiós-dijo finalmente alice

-si adiós-dijo shun dándole un beso en la mejilla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierta peli naranja entraba a su departamento y encontró a todas sus amigas reunidas

-hola chicas –dijo alice nerviosa

-hola-dijeron todas desconfiadamente

-les quiero pedir un favor-dijo alice sonriente

-que favor –dijeron todas

-a es que saldré hoy con shun y el va a llevar a unos amigos entonces ustedes podrían acompañarme…-dijo alice mientras espera una respuesta negativa

-si!-grito julie-yo me apunto eso me ayudara a olvidar a baron-dijo feliz

-si yo igual-dijo mirra-eso también me ayudara a olvidar a hydron

-si yo también eso me ayudara a conocer a más gente-dijo runo feliz

- genial dijo alice

- a qué horas es la cita pregunto julie emocionada-

-a las 8 dijo alice feliz

-QUE TAN PRONTO-dijeron mirando el reloj

-pero si apenas son las-alice se volteo y vio el reloj- QUE SON LAS 7:00PM AA-grito

- bien a arreglarnos-aviso julie mientras todas salían disparadas a sus habitaciones

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oigan chicos alice dijo que tenía algunas amigas asique no estarán solos-dijo shun a sus amigos

Genial, oye shun no crees que vas bastante rápido con esta chica digo apenas se conocen…-dijo dan pícaramente

-oye dan quieres conocer a las amigas de alice, y ver la luz del sol de nuevo-dijo shun amenazantemente

-si –contesto dan con miedo

-entonces CALLATE-dijo lo primero calmado y lo segundo gritando

-bien y a qué hora es la cita-interrogo ace

-a es a las 8 pm dijo shun mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua

-QUE ES EN MEDIA HORA-gritaron dan, ace y Billy

Shun escupió el agua y miro el reloj era cierto eran las 7:30

-vámonos dijo shun a sus amigos

-shun no es por molestar pero con quien dejaras a tus hijos-pregunto dan

El semblante shun cambio a uno más serio

-están con su mamá –escupió antes de salir por la puerta

-oh –dijeron todos

Ace se subió a su carro un porch

Dan a un volvo

Shun a su "_mercedes"_

_Y _ Billy a un masda 2

Todos siguieron a shun hasta llegar al apto de alice y sus amigas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mirra ya estaba lista entonces se puso a mirar por la ventana hasta que vio un "_mercedes" negro _y se asusto

-oye alice el carro de shun es un "_mercedes" -pre_gunto algo asustada

-sí creo porque-pregunto mientras se miraba al espejo

Porque ya llego-dijo ahora si asustada

-QUE –gritaron todas y se asomaron por la ventana, efectivamente el "_mercedes" _y otros carros se estacionaron en frente de ahí y de ellos salieron unos chicos… un peli negro, un peli verde, un peli café, y un rubio se encaminaron hacia la recepción de él apto de las chicas…

Sonó el sito fono

-si diga -contesto julie- si claro que pasen por favor-dijo feliz

Bien ya es hora dijo runo

Si-dijo mirra

Genial dijo alice- el corazón de alice latía tan fuerte que casi pareciera salirse de ahí cuando escucho que ellos estaban subiendo las gradas para llegar a su departamento, el timbre sonó y….

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mala muy, muy, muy mala si lo se

Qué tal le pareció el cap.

¿Bueno?, ¿malo? Mejor me largo a estudiar química?

¿Qué pasara en la cita?

¿Quién será la mamá descuidad y abandona dora de hijos?

¿Qué dirá shun al ver a alice?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap.

Por favor dejen reviews siii

Yo soy una buena persona

Los reviews buenos comentarios

Lo bueno y lo bueno se atraen

Siiii

Porfavor dejen reviews

El botoncito de abajo esta abierto para todo eso que quieran decir…

Los amo los quiere su amiga

Alicexxshun

besos

buy


	3. citas parte 1

_**Antes que nada quisiera, agradecerles por sus reviews muchas, muchas, GRACIAS, de verdad significa mucho para mí!**_

_**Bueno también quisiera resaltar a mis amigas **__**NIGHT WHISPER-6**_,

_**Quien me dio una idea para seguir el fic ya que me encontraba corta de ideas…**_

_**Y **__**XNEKO-ALICEX**__** QUE MEDIO MUCHO APOYO **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS…**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias son las mejores!**_

_**También quisiera agradecerle a mi amiga **_ _**ROXA-XIII**__** muchas gracias por tu apoyo! **_

_**Gracias por sus comentari**__**os:**_

_**Alicelove001**__**:**__ si estoy de acuerdo que rápido vas shun!, pero bueno que bueno que ya sepas quien es la madre descuidada… pero bueno gracias por comentar de verdad significa mucho para mí!_

_**Alice darkus vif:**__ gracias, por comentar y si a shun le darán unos cuantos celos… gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**Analice**__:si shun se quedara boqui abierto, literalmente jajajjaa, bueno gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**XNeko-AliceX**__ : la verdad es que, se sabrá muy pronto solo espero que ella, no intente quitarle a shun a alice…pero bueno...Que se puede hacer tan bien hay que hacerle dar celos a shun…__ Gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**Night Whisper-6**__: si todas con una cita así de rápido, creo que los chicos se quedaran embobados de ver a las chicas jajajaj, GRACIAS por tu idea TE ADORO __gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**TsubasaKazam**__i__: si me alegra que te guste enserio de verdad, en cuanto a la madre creo que lo sabrás muy pronto esa mama descuidada pero bueno... Que se puede hacer...__ Gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**Sakari1495**__: no, no te preocupes aunque no lo creas a mí a veces me pasa lo mismo… ^^U_

_Jajaja bueno muchas gracias igual por tomarte la molestia de leer este alocado fic…y __gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**roxy-gehabich**__ :jajaja yo espero eso también esos pequeños dicen cosas muy avanzadas para su edad bueno muchas __gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**shunxfabia**__: wow sabes la verdad no esperaba que me comentaras pero gracias de todas formas! Me alegra que te guste y muchas __gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**IsaKazami**__:__ si son unos niños súper híper traviesos enserio deberían castigarlos de todas formas muchas __gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**Azusa-Hawako**__: jaja a pobre shun en serio jajja le enseñas cosas a sus hijos jajaj pobre pero bueno muchas __gracias por comentar besos significa mucho para mí que te guste_

_**Si más que decir el cap.**_

-yo, abro –chillo julie, abrió la puerta y alice sintió como un joven de ojos topacios, avanzaba muy seductoramente por toda la habitación

-hola, como estas-dijo shun extendiéndole una mano a alice…

-hola, bien y tu-dijo ella aceptando gustosa la mano del moreno…

-bien-dijo mirándola haciendo que alice se perdiera en sus ojos…

-esto yo, eh a donde vamos a ir-dijo para acabar el relajante silencio…

-bien, cada uno tenía una idea diferente de cita…, pero en algo concordamos la cena, así que tu y yo cenaremos y luego te llevare a ver una película que dices?-aclaro el moreno mirando a alice

-yo, encantada- dijo alice

-bien, y quien es mi cita-chillo julie

Shun observo claramente la actitud de julie y cogió a Billy y lo aventó contra ella…

-el-dijo shun sonriendo

-bien y quien será la afortunada de ser mi cita-dijo dan alardeando por todos lados- bien digan la chica que me quiera amo a dan!

-yo tengo una barra nueva, YA CALLATE-dijo runo pegándole un sape en la cabeza a dan

-yo creo que ambos serán una buena cita-dijo shun con una gotita en la cabeza

-si- dijo alice del mismo modo

-bien ace solo quedas tu y ella-dijo shun señalando a mira

-eh...Ah…si-dijo ace nervioso…

Todos bajaron y se subieron a sus respectivos automóviles…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_**Con Shun y Alice**_

Oye, cuéntame qué edad tienes- pregunto shun intentando quebrar el silencio que se había formado-

-a yo tengo 17, y tu-dijo alice mirando a Shun

Shun abrió los ojos como platos y se dio una cachetada mental 17 ella dijo 17

-25-solto de golpe

-a, solo eres 8 años mayor que yo-dijo Alice pero al revisar lo dicho casi se propina un golpe

-jajajajjaajaja-rio Shun al ver las facciones de Alice

-te divierto?-pregunto la rusa

-si de verías ver tu cara –dijo sonriente

_:_:_:_:_:

_**Con Dan y Runo**_

_**-**_oye, como es tu nombre?-pregunto Dan a Runo

- me llamo Runo Misaki-dijo seria como siempre

-ah! Yo me llamo…-no lo dejo terminar

-Dan, verdad-dijo ella indiferente

-si como lo sabes, eres síquica?-dijo el impactado

-no no soy síquica, eso fue lo que dijiste "la me quiera diga _yo amo a Dan"_, así que supuse que ese era tu nombre- dijo runo poniendo un poca mas de atención en la conversación

-ah, qué edad tienes- cuestiono Dan

-yo tengo 17 y tu- pregunto ya totalmente interesada en la conversación

- 23-dijo sonriente ya que no era una diferencia tan notoria…

_:_:_:_:_:

**Julie y Billy**

-hola me llamo Julie y tú?-dijo julie con su característico entusiasmo

-Billy, me gusta los patines y las películas-dijo feliz

-si a mi igual- chillo

-oye que edad tienes y cuál es tu nombre-dijo Billy

-tengo 18 años y me llamo Julie Makimono –soltó de golpe y muy feliz

_:_:_:_:_:_

**Ace y Mira**

-oye, PUEDES IR MAS DESPACIO-grito Mira que iba en la parte de atrás por que el orgulloso de ace solo le dejo ese espacio

-blablabla, oye niña habla de algo más!-dijo Ace ya exasperado por su reciente conversación con su "cita" según Shun

-oye cómo te llamas-dijo Mira al momento en que Ace disminuyo la velocidad

-me llamo Ace Grift y tu dijo ya más interesado mirando por el retro visor de su automóvil

-me llamo Mira, que edad tienes-pregunto

-yo tengo 24 y tú?-dijo el peli verde

-tengo 18-dijo la peli naranja

_:_:_:_:_::

Así se fueron conversando sobre temas triviales, hasta llegar a un restaurante

-._:_:_:

Que van a querer- pregunto la mesera

-yo quiero langostas del estanque-dijo Dan alzando la mano como si se tratase de un premio

-y yo quiero espaguetis-dijo Runo

-yo quiero, una copa de dieta- chillo Julie

-y yo, una lasaña-dijo Billy

-pues yo quiero sushi-dijo Ace

-y yo lo mismo que el- dijo Mira señalando a ace

Alice miro a Shun con miedo no sabía que pedir el capto la indirecta y prosiguió por ambos

- nosotros queremos un plato de sukiyaki-fijo Shun mirando la carta, la encargada anoto todo y se fue Alice le dirigió una sonrisa a Shun y este le respondió con otra sonrisa…

- y bien Shun tu y alice que piensan hacer, para su cita?- pregunto pícaramente dan

- bueno la verdad es que vamos a….

_**Corto lo sé pero esta vez sí pronto pondré la conti en fin voten el próximo cap será las citas de que pareja quieren ver primero que no sea alice y shun entonces voten:  
><strong>_

_**AcexMira**_

_**DanxRuno**_

_**JuliexBilly**_

_**Sin más que decir alicexxshun las quiere solo una pregunta más:**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
